


Novio de Reserva

by CindyluHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyluHale/pseuds/CindyluHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Profesionalmente, el doctor Stiles Stilinski casi había alcanzado sus objetivos. Como destinatario este año de un premio humanitario junto con su ex, el doctor Isaac Lahey, el trabajo de Stiles con los desamparados está a punto de ser reconocido. Por desgracia, su vida personal apesta y con el nuevo novio de su ex a bordo. En un intento por levantar su estado de ánimo y salir de su rutina, Stiles compra una moto la cual ni siquiera tiene idea de cómo encender. Derek Hale no tiene tiempo para el "doctor Despistado" y su voluble Harley 19641, pero Derek no puede decir no a su solicitud de ayuda. Después de haber pasado su adolescencia en las calles, y perder a su mejor amigo por el VIH, Derek decide que enseñarle. Pero ver a Stiles trastabillar en presencia de su ex lanza a Derek en modo protector, y el confirmado hetero se presenta como el nuevo novio de Stiles. El ex sospecha que Derek está mintiendo. Stiles afirma que el plan de Derek es una locura. Y Derek no está seguro de que pueda fingir ser gay. Stiles no puede permitirse el lujo de apegarse, y Derek sabe que todo el mundo tarde o temprano se va. Por desgracia, jugar al ser el novio de reserva está empezando a sentirse demasiado real...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Solo para aclarar esta historia es una adaptacion espero les guste dejen sus comentarios

Capítulo 1  
No muy lejos del destino previsto por Stiles, su moto se estancó en la señal de alto y la anciana detrás de él aceleró su vehículo, enseñándole su dedo medio mientras lo pasaba rugiendo. No hay nada como ser insultado por un jubilado antes de quedarse comiendo su polvo. Literalmente. Stiles tosió cuando los gases del escape y la arena golpearon su rostro.  
Evidentemente era una jodida bofetada cósmica por ignorar el consejo del experto y comprar esta motocicleta.  
Había sido una compra impulsiva desencadenada por una mañana infernal. ¿Pero se vería obligado a empujar su clásica —traducción, vieja— Harley Davidson hasta el taller de dicho experto? No era exactamente un comienzo estelar para relacionarse con su nueva —sólo para él, claro está— motocicleta o su plan recientemente formulado para dejar el pasado atrás y conseguirse una vida.  
Una que no incluyera a cada momento, a Isaac, su exnovio.  
Una nueva oleada de determinación lo golpeó. Motivado, se levantó sobre su pierna derecha y empujó todo su peso hacia abajo en el pedal de arranque. El motor farfulló a medias antes de morir, y dos intentos más produjeron los mismos resultados. Perplejo, Stiles frunció el ceño ante el montículo de metal entre sus piernas.  
—Correcto, ella es un poco voluble ─una voz gritó.  
Los labios de Stiles se torcieron ante la sugerencia acerca de la naturaleza poco cooperativa de la máquina, y buscó la fuente con la mirada. En la entrada frontal de un edificio de metal, debajo de las palabras Parrish Vintage Motors impresas en rojo, un hombre se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.  
Derek Hale.  
A través del teléfono la voz ronca del mecánico se había deslizado sobre él como aceite caliente, pero su imaginación no le había hecho justicia a Derek. Luciendo unos jeans manchados de grasa y una camiseta negra, tenía líneas definidas y una clásica buena apariencia. Con los brazos cruzados, parecía estar relajado. Despreocupado. Pero sus ojos penetrantes estaban alerta, evaluándolo en silencio. En el interior tenía que estar cagado de risa a causa de su auto-inducido predicamento. Stiles trató de hacerse cargo, pero fracasó.  
Su humillación actual palidecía en comparación con las noticias de hoy acerca de Isaac.  
Pensar en el abandono de su exnovio hizo que agarrara el acelerador con decisión. Después de un fallido intento más de arrancar su motocicleta gruñó con disgusto y desmontó. Afortunadamente Derek Hale se abstuvo de hacer cualquier otro comentario mientras empujaba su moto por el camino de entrada, a pesar de que el hombre tenía todo el derecho a hacerle pasar un mal rato.  
—Encantado de al fin conocerte en persona. ─Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Derek, accionó el soporte y se quitó el casco, agradecido por la fresca brisa. Tratando de mantener la compostura, dijo─: Soy Stiles Stilinski.  
El mecánico se limpió lentamente sus manos con un trapo mientras se acercaba más, el sol del atardecer se reflejó en los ojos más verdes que Stiles había visto en su vida.  
Con aire de reticencia, el mecánico le tendió la mano. ─Derek Hale.  
Grasa manchaba las espirales de las huellas dactilares de Derek. Abrasiones frescas se alineaban en la parte superior de sus nudillos, como si se hubiera metido en una pelea con uno de los vehículos. Stiles extendió su mano para estrechar la mano de Derek, y los callos ásperos lo atraparon por sorpresa.  
Interesante. Sus experiencias, tal como eran, involucraban a hombres como él, aquellos cuya lista de letras post-nominales reflejaban el costo de una educación demasiado costosa. Por un breve momento, su vida hasta el momento se sentía demasiado insípida, y tuvo que obligarse a dejar ir la mano de Derek.  
Stiles se protegió los ojos del sol, sintiéndose torpe, porque ahora tenía dos razones para sentirse cohibido. ─Me decidí por la moto en contra de lo que me recomendaste.  
─Ya veo.  
Stiles esperó a que Derek agregara, ¿qué demonios estabas pensando?, o, te lo mereces, ahora empuja tu moto a mi taller.  
─Supongo que Lydia describirá mi compra como idiota. ─Stiles sonrió torvamente mientras mencionaba a la amiga mutua que le había recomendado a Derek, porque una de las muchas misiones de Lydia en la vida incluía ser la colega que mantenía a Stiles humilde.  
─Creo que he oído la frase, estúpida decisión ─respondió Derek.  
Stiles sabía que Lydia nunca usaría esas palabras. Derek por otro lado...  
Con creciente malestar, Stiles se movió en sus pies y trató de aligerar el ambiente. ─Además, debió haber afirmado que el M.D. después de mi nombre es sinónimo de Masivamente Engañado.  
Por supuesto, cuando la vida personal apestaba, el engaño adquiría un cierto atractivo.  
Un latido más tarde, los labios de Derek se curvaron ligeramente al comprender. ─Suena como Lydia.  
Stiles dejó escapar un bufido divertido. Ningún amigo de Lydia estaba a salvo de sus opiniones. Claramente también Derek había estado en el extremo receptor.  
Desafortunadamente, Lydia también era amiga de su exnovio. De hecho, la presencia de Isaac tocaba todos los aspectos de su existencia. Su círculo social. Su vida profesional. Incluso trabajaban en la misma clínica.  
Stiles luchó contra el familiar ansioso endurecimiento en el pecho. El mecánico se quedó en silencio, y Stiles se dio cuenta de que el tipo estaba esperando la razón de su visita de hoy.  
─Puesto que eres el experto local en Harleys clásicas ─Stiles señaló hacia su nueva compra─, esperaba que supieras un poco acerca de esta máquina en particular.  
─Harley-Davidson 1964 FLH Duo-Glide. El año anterior hicieron este estilo.  
La actitud de Derek se aflojó al instante, y dio un paso adelante para pasar una mano reverentemente a través del asiento de la Harley, acariciando el cuero. Su palma viajó por encima del tanque de combustible antes de descansar en el manillar, con afecto en su mirada. Y en su cadencia.  
Por un momento Stiles consideró sugerirle a Derek que consiguiera una habitación.  
─Fueron utilizadas como vehículos por la policía en los años 60 ─dijo Derek.  
Las cejas de Stiles se alzaron. ─ ¿En serio?  
─Veo que el anterior propietario retiró el parabrisas.  
─No lo sé.  
«Cristo, Stiles»  
Era dueño del vehículo. Había negociado y comprado la motocicleta. Debería estar más familiarizado con su historia. Por otra parte, también debería de ser capaz de arrancar la maldita cosa.  
─En vez de quitar el parabrisas ─dijo Stiles─, deberían haber arreglado el pedal de arranque.  
Derek le lanzó a Stiles una mirada que no pudo interpretar. ¿Era una reprimenda por ir en contra de sus consejos y no elegir un modelo más nuevo? O ¿Era una reprimenda por comprar una antigua motocicleta la cual ni siquiera podía arrancar?  
─Está bebé es un poco complicada. Como la mayoría de las mujeres, ella tiene algunas peculiaridades a tener en cuenta. Sobre todo cuando está fría. ─Derek se acercó a donde la gran puerta del taller se abría─. Tengo un par de cosas que terminar antes de cerrar, así que, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?  
Stiles no podía decidir si el hombre lo estaba despidiendo o no. Probablemente no quería tener nada que ver con un novato y su desacertada compra. Sentía que no tenía derecho a preguntarle, pero lo hizo de todos modos.  
En tiempos desesperados.  
Medidas desesperadas.  
─Tenía la esperanza de que pudieras darle a mi Harley una afinación en algún momento antes del viernes ─dijo Stiles.  
Derek tiró de la cadena, bajando la puerta de metal con un chillido. ─Estoy ocupado todos los días de esta semana.  
La decepción flameó, y Stiles se obligó a seguir adelante. ─ ¿Cuándo podrías darme una cita lo más pronto disponible?  
─Puedo dejarte para el primero del mes que viene.  
El mes que viene.  
Mejor que un rotundo no, pero Stiles luchó contra la acuciante sensación de urgencia y miró la recalcitrante moto. No es que él se hubiera imaginado montando sin preocupaciones por las calles de Beacon Hills en menos de siete días. Pero, en algún momento de la próxima semana, Isaac volvería por las cajas que había dejado atrás. Cuando su ex espiara la Harley en el garaje, Stiles necesitaba que la motocicleta funcionara como una máquina bien aceitada. O, que al menos, la jodida arrancara.  
─ ¿Hay alguna manera en que puedas hacerme un lugar cuanto antes? ─dijo Stiles.  
─Lo siento, pero ya estoy retrasado tal como estoy. ¿Te la inspeccionaron antes de comprarla?  
¿Inspeccionarla? Stiles le envió a Derek una mirada en blanco, lo que probablemente fue respuesta suficiente.  
Buen Dios, toda esta situación lo hacía parecer un idiota.  
Derek hizo una pausa en sus esfuerzos, el sonido de la rejilla metálica terminó, justo a tiempo para que Stiles oyera a Derek dejar escapar un suspiro apenas audible. ─  
¿Al menos obtuviste el historial de mantenimiento de la motocicleta?  
─Uh... ─Stiles se rascó la nuca─. Esto fue más una especie de compra impulsiva.  
─Dulces, chicles, y revistas pornográficas son compras impulsivas ─dijo Derek con sequedad─. No motocicletas. ─El agarre de Derek permaneció en la cadena. Y, a pesar de que sonaba paciente, su diversión escéptica se mantuvo firmemente intacta─. Sobre todo no una clásica.  
«Tal como te lo dije», el hombre no lo dijo.  
Stiles esperaba no sonar a la defensiva. ─Hice un poco de investigación hace un tiempo ─dijo. El día en que Isaac había salido de su casa para siempre, en realidad─. Pero esta mañana me di cuenta...  
«Que mi pareja de dos años, tiene un nuevo novio»  
«Que está saliendo con un bombón»  
«Y que he sido reemplazado, después de tan sólo cincuenta y seis días...»  
Stiles se aclaró la garganta. ─Hoy me encontré con esta venta online y fui y le escribí al dueño un cheque.  
Derek se frotó la ligera barba en su barbilla y se quedó mirando la motocicleta. ─Para haber sido una compra impulsiva, supongo que podría haber sido peor.  
— ¿Cómo es eso?  
─Podrías haber comprado un Yugo con problemas mecánicos. ─El reproche en la mirada de Derek se hizo más llevadero por el toque de humor en sus ojos─. Viendo el lado positivo, los Yugos tenían el eliminador de escarcha en la ventana trasera. ─Elevó una ceja de manera significativa─. Sobre todo para mantener las manos calientes mientras empujabas al bastardo al taller más cercano.  
La referencia indirecta a su menos que impresionante debut al mundo del motociclismo trajo una sonrisa a los labios de Stiles. ─Ahora te estas burlando de mí.  
─Por supuesto que no.  
─ ¿Estás seguro?  
Claramente divertido, Derek continuó. ─Si hubiera querido burlarme de ti, me habría gustado mencionar que un Yugo no requiere de habilidad para arrancarlo con una buena patada.  
Stiles dejó escapar una carcajada, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con el sonido. Últimamente no había sentido mucho porqué reír. Derek volvió a ocuparse de la ruidosa tarea de bajar la puerta del taller, claramente para cerrar el lugar durante la noche. Pero algo en el comportamiento del hombre se sentía accesible.  
─ ¿Te importa si te hago algunas preguntas? ─dijo Stiles.  
─Dispara.  
─Correcto. ─Compra mal aconsejada o no, tenía que volver a los negocios para así alcanzar sus objetivos─. Así que la moto intenta apagarse cada vez que me detengo. Tengo que mantener mi mano en el acelerador para que siga funcionando. ¿Alguna sugerencia sobre lo que podría estar haciendo mal?  
─Suena como si el carburador necesitara un ajuste. Basta con que tomes un destornillador de punta plana para la válvula de admisión de combustible y…  
Después de escanear el rostro de Stiles, que muy probablemente reflejaba su estado completamente desorientado, Derek dejó caer la mano de la cadena, la enorme puerta del taller abierta todavía a la mitad. ─Eso no importa. No tomará más que unos minutos. ¿Qué te parece si lo hago ahora?  
La tensión en los hombros de Stiles se alivió un poco. ─Eso sería muy útil.  
Derek cruzó hacia atrás y enderezó la Harley, volteando el pie de apoyo, con un movimiento de su pie. Mientras empujaba la motocicleta al interior del edificio de metal, Stiles lo siguió, la posición le permitió estudiar libremente la forma de Derek.  
Haciendo un cálculo aproximado Derek podría medir un metro ochenta y ocho más o menos, siete centímetros más alto que Stiles. Su cabello negro estaba estrechamente recortado en los laterales, y las díscolas gruesas hebras en la parte superior lo hacían lucir más como un rebelde que desordenado. Con cada pequeño ajuste en la posición de Derek, la camiseta negra se estiraba en su amplia espalda y bíceps, que estaban bien definidos como el resto de él. Con cada movimiento de sus muslos, sus cuádriceps se alargaban y se hinchaban ligeramente por debajo de sus jeans.  
«No te comas con los ojos al hombre hetero, Stiles. No te comas con los ojos a ningún hombre, y punto»  
Stiles alejó su mirada y se concentró en su entorno. El taller olía a una mezcla de aceite de motor, escape y polvo. Varias motocicletas se alineaban en la pared a la derecha.  
─Realmente aprecio esto ─dijo Stiles mientras se arrastraba detrás de Derek.  
─No hay problema.  
─Me alegro de no haber tenido que empujar la moto cuesta arriba por ocho calles. Su peso es de una tonelada.  
─Alrededor de trecientos kilos.  
─ ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ─Stiles se detuvo, la naturaleza impulsiva de su compra golpeándolo otra vez─. No tenía ni idea de que fuera tan pesada.  
Derek le lanzó a Stiles una mirada interrogante, como si no pudiera ni imaginar a alguien estar tan mal informado acerca de su vehículo. Normalmente Stiles no hacía nada sin una seria cantidad de investigación, un hábito que utilizaba para enloquecer a Isaac.  
Derek aparcó la Harley junto a un estante lleno de herramientas bien ordenadas y se volvió, con las manos en las caderas. ─Comprar impulsivamente siempre es arriesgado.  
El sobre todo cuando no sabes qué demonios estás haciendo no lo dijo.  
Stiles dejó escapar una carcajada sin humor. ─Sí, pero yo necesitaba un cambio. Hoy. ─Stiles brevemente echó un vistazo en la calle, el nudo en el pecho en expansión. Tras conocer la noticia esta mañana, finalmente logró pronunciar las palabras en voz alta─. Me acabo de enterar que mi ex tiene un nuevo novio. Y me siento...  
«Humillado porque el hombre con el que pensé que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida ha seguido adelante»  
«Desmoralizado porque he sido reemplazado cincuenta y seis días después de la ruptura»  
«Cincuenta y seis días»  
El número lo sentía tatuado en la frente.  
La expresión facial de Derek se congeló en una alarmada. ─Por favor, no digas que te sientes suicida.  
Esta vez la carcajada de Stiles era real. ─No, en absoluto. Sólo quería sacudirme la rutina. ─Se encogió de hombros, tratando de poner su promesa personal en palabras─. Reinventarme a mí mismo, por así decirlo. ─En formas fuera del alcance de sus recuerdos con Isaac.  
El comentario de Derek consistió en una breve pausa seguida de un afilado asentimiento antes de acercarse a la estantería de herramientas. ─ ¿Qué tipo de problemas tienes?  
Cristo, ¿por dónde empezar?  
—Bueno, ya sabes. Lo de siempre ─dijo Stiles, sorprendido de que el hombre le hubiera preguntado─. Pérdida de apetito. Insomnio. Estoy dudando de cada decisión que tomé durante nuestra relación de dos años. Incluso habíamos hablado de casarnos.  
Stiles vio la expresión casi horrorizada de Derek.  
─Amigo ─dijo Derek─, quise decir, ¿qué tipo de problemas estás teniendo con la moto?  
El calor se precipitó en el rostro de Stiles, llenando todo el espacio disponible.  
«Muy buena, Stiles»  
Había terminado la universidad en tres años y destacó mientras hacía su carrera en la escuela de medicina. Había recibido varios honores durante la residencia. Acababa de ser elegido como ganador del prestigioso Premio Humanitario del Área de la Bahía por su trabajo con las personas sin hogar.  
¿Por qué no podía hacerle frente a una ruptura?  
Stiles metió las manos en su nueva chaqueta de carreras. ─Hasta ahora sólo el estancamiento. Pero sólo he conducido los pocos kilómetros entre la casa del dueño anterior y aquí.  
─Lo más probable es que pueda ajustar el carburador para que funcione mientras se le hace una afinación más a fondo.  
Derek buscó entre sus herramientas bien organizadas que harían que a la mayoría de hombres se le hiciera agua la boca. Stiles concentró la vista en la musculosa espalda de Derek en lugar de su culo bien formado. La vida sexual de Stiles podría ser inexistente en los últimos tiempos, pero revisar al mecánico no era parte del plan de hacerse una nueva vida.  
─Puedo dejártelo como anticipo por servicio de revisión en mi siguiente espacio disponible ─dijo Derek─. Si es absolutamente necesario que el trabajo esté hecho antes, puedo recomendarte unas pocas personas en quien confío.  
─ ¿Ajustar el carburador me ayudará a ponerla en marcha?  
─Quizás. ─Derek levantó la tapa de una enorme caja de herramientas─. Pero también requiere práctica.  
Práctica.  
Stiles frunció el labio pensativo y miró hacia la pared del fondo, donde un poderoso auto descansaba en un ascensor, dejando al descubierto el misterioso punto débil del vehículo. Aunque era bien versado en las barreras de proporcionar atención de salud a los medicamente desatendidos, Stiles no era aficionado a la mecánica. Apenas podía manejar un martillo y un clavo. Poner combustible en su vehículo era lo más complicado que Stiles podía manejar. La elección de comprar la clásica Harley, haciendo a un lado el factor genial y atractivo, había estado a punto de traspasar sus límites y desafiarse a sí mismo para ir más allá de su zona de confort.  
A pesar del fracaso épico de esta mañana, la decisión se sentía bien. Incluso después de todos los problemas con la motocicleta, Stiles todavía no podía olvidar esos primeros minutos sin problemas durante el viaje hasta aquí. Se había sentido casi... feliz de nuevo. Sin embargo, para que su nuevo pasatiempo pudiera tener éxito, para comenzar necesitaba de la ayuda de alguien.  
Decisión tomada, Stiles se volvió hacia Derek. ─ ¿Alguna vez has dado lecciones?  
Derek volvió la cabeza para mirar a Stiles por encima del hombro. ─ ¿Lecciones?  
─Ya sabes ─dijo Stiles, de repente sintiéndose torpe. La mirada confusa en la cara de Derek no ayudó─. Consejos prácticos para las personas que no saben todas las peculiaridades de la conducción de una Harley 1964.  
No había necesidad de hablar de su ignorancia acerca de las motocicletas en general.  
─Me temo que no. ─Derek seleccionó un destornillador desde la enorme caja de metal─. Me gustaría hacer una excepción en tu caso, en vista de que eres amigo de Lydia y todo, pero mi plato está realmente lleno en el momento. ─Cerró la tapa de la caja de herramientas─. Pero te puedo dar los nombres de un par de personas que podrían ser capaces de ayudarte.  
Una sensación de satisfacción aumentó, y Stiles sonrió. ─Perfecto.  
Los ojos verdes sostuvieron una insinuación de una sonrisa a cambio. Dado el horrendo comienzo de la mañana de Stiles, las cosas estaban finalmente mejorando. Con un poco de suerte, cuando tuviera a Isaac frente a frente de nuevo no sería el desastre que había estado imaginando durante semanas.  
Al día siguiente, Stiles colocó una toalla alrededor de su cintura, su cabello goteando mientras caminaba desde el cuarto de baño hacia su habitación. Definitivamente había dado unos buenos pasos para mejorar las cosas. El ajuste de ayer a la Harley había hecho una gran diferencia. Derek había conseguido que la moto encendiera sin ningún problema, lo que demostraba que todo funcionaba correctamente. Y el viaje a casa había sido más suave, el viaje le había demostrado que todo iba a salir bien.  
Definitivamente no se arrepentía de haber decidido comprar la Harley.  
Esta mañana Stiles se sentía mejor. Renovado. Más optimista de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Había hecho un quiche y lo había puesto en el horno, la primera verdadera cocción que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Incluso su sesión diaria de masturbación en la ducha había sido satisfactoria.  
Hasta que se corrió. Se arruinó el momento cuando una imagen de Isaac irrumpió en la cabeza de Stiles.  
Los labios de Stiles se torcieron. Había comenzado como de costumbre, visualizando a David Beckham de rodillas, luciendo lindo y agradable, y tratando de imaginar su cuerpo fuerte y esos ojos color avellana tan calientes que podría derretir la fría mantequilla a siete metros de distancia. A Stiles le gustaba con un poco de barba, la sensación áspera bajo su mano cuando ahuecaba la mandíbula mientras que los labios y la lengua jugaban con él como si fuera un instrumento. Él y David habían estado tan cerca de la satisfacción mutua. Tan cerca. Y entonces, como si fuera un molesto anuncio de Internet que se negaba a cerrar, apareció el rostro de Isaac, mirándolo como lo había hecho tantas veces antes.  
Qué manera de arruinar un buen orgasmo.  
Pero llegado el lunes no podría seguir evitando a Isaac más, físicamente al menos. Entre las vacaciones de su ex y la conferencia médica a la que Stiles había asistido, además de una gran cantidad de manipulación del horario de la clínica por parte de Stiles, se las había arreglado para no ver a Isaac en el trabajo desde su separación.  
Pero por el amor de Dios, ellos manejaban la Clínica Front Street juntos.  
En este punto, Stiles imaginaba que tenía dos opciones. Podía comportarse como un hombre y dejar de retrasar lo inevitable, y ser quien decidiera el momento exacto en que se encontraran. O podía seguir evitando a Isaac hasta el último minuto posible, en cuyo caso el momento también lo definiría Stiles.  
Y lo más probable es que no de una manera favorecedora.  
Tomó la toalla para secarse el cabello y alejó la imagen mental de él balbuceando como un tonto delante de Isaac o ahí de pie completamente mudo ─cualquiera de los dos casos era una desafortunada posibilidad. Stiles tiró la toalla en el cesto con un golpe determinado. Después de casi dos meses de inercia, había llegado el momento de tomar la iniciativa. Y eso significaba tomar medidas para facilitar su primer día de regreso a la clínica.  
Llamaría a Isaac y le diría que se pasara antes del lunes. No tenía sentido arruinar todo el fin de semana; mañana sería perfecto. Los perezosos domingos funcionaban de maravilla para un intercambio maduro de palabras mientras que el exnovio de Stiles recuperaba hasta lo último de sus cosas del garaje.  
La decisión proactiva lo animó hasta que Stiles se puso su ropa. Hoy pasaría un buen rato de calidad con su reciente adquisición. No le haría ningún daño practicar encender la Harley antes de que Isaac se dejara caer por aquí.  
Stiles golpeó el nombre de Isaac en el marcado rápido, con más fuerza de la necesaria, con la esperanza de que respondiera.  
O no.  
— ¿Hola? ─dijo Isaac.  
El pecho de Stiles se llenó de plomo fundido. ─Buenos días, Isaac.  
─Stiles.  
Hubo una pausa incómoda mientras que Stiles revivía la primera vez que se conocieron, durante una conferencia médica en Hawái. Con el interés de Isaac en el tratamiento del VIH en la población indigente y la formación adicional de Stiles en Medicina de la Calle, formar pareja para crear la Clínica Front Street y lograr sus objetivos a largo plazo simplemente había tenido sentido. Tanto personal como profesionalmente. Ahora que el personal había terminado, el profesional se había vuelto ridículamente difícil.  
Cristo, no más relaciones en el trabajo. Nunca  
─Lydia me dijo que compraste una motocicleta ─dijo Isaac.  
Stiles cerró los ojos. Demonios. Lydia y su gran boca.  
─Lo hice ─dijo Stiles─. Llamaba por las cajas que dejaste en el garaje. Pensé que podrías pasar a recogerlas mañana por la tarde.  
Hasta aquí todo bien. Incluso había conseguido un tono indiferente de voz.  
─No puedo ─dijo Isaac─. Tengo planes.  
«Genial». ¿Ahora qué? Una gota de agua corrió por la frente de Stiles, y se limpió la gota. Mientras trataba de decidir qué decir a continuación, Isaac continuó:  
─Pero puedo ir hoy ─dijo su ex.  
Stiles reprimió decir la palabra no, pero ahora que había puesto la estrategia en marcha, no veía una salida airosa. ─Hoy está bien.  
Hoy apestaba.  
Isaac dijo: ─Entenderé si estás demasiado ocupado.  
─Puedo darte unos minutos ─dijo Stiles─. ¿A qué horas en la tarde?  
Al menos Stiles tendría la mañana para…  
─Estaré ahí en una hora ─dijo Isaac.  
¿Una hora? Perfecto.  
Eso dejó a Stiles con el tiempo justo para entrar en pánico.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui les traigo otro capitulo espero les guste voy a tratar de actualizar al menos cada tercer dia

Capítulo 2  
─No puedo hacer que ─ella─ encienda.  
La frustración en la voz de Stiles Stilinski vino a través del teléfono alto y claro, y Derek se tragó un gemido cuando, cansado, se pasaba una mano por el cabello.  
Hambriento, cansado, y con trabajo hasta los ojos, no tenía tiempo para el doctor Despistado hoy. Lo que Derek tenía era un compresor de aire roto para arreglar, una afinación que terminar, y una reunión con Lydia para discutir los detalles de la Quinta Edición de la Carrera Conmemorativa de Póker en Motos Clásicas en memoria de Jordan. El pecho de Derek se retorció dolorosamente.  
Cinco años. Su mejor amigo había muerto hacía cinco años.  
Derek sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar los pensamientos. Si Jordan todavía estuviera vivo, estaría cagado de risa por la jodida situación en la que el médico se había metido. Por supuesto, siendo el blandengue proverbial que era, Jordan también habría sido el primero en ayudar a Stiles.  
─ ¿Siquiera has sido dueño de una motocicleta antes? ─preguntó Derek.  
La pausa se lo estaba diciendo.  
─Tuve una motocicleta todo terreno cuando era un adolescente ─dijo Stiles.  
Derek puso los ojos en blanco. Dedujo que era más que probable que la Harley acabara aparcada en el garaje de Stiles, sin usar. Cayéndose a pedazos por el abandono. Que desperdicio. Al menos Stiles no había comprado una Crotch Rocket y salir disparado, consiguiendo matarse en su primer día.  
Stiles continuó. ─Sé que no tienes tiempo para las lecciones, señor Hale…  
─Derek.  
─Derek ─repitió Stiles─. Pero me preguntaba si podrías pasar por mi casa y ayudarme a encenderla.  
¿Este hombre hablaba en serio? ¿Ajustar el carburador no fue suficiente?  
─No soy médico ─dijo Derek─. No hago visitas a domicilio.  
─Lo sé ─dijo Stiles─. Pero mi ex viene hacia acá hoy. Y realmente apreciaría si pudieras hacer una excepción, a pesar de mi… estúpida decisión.  
Derek apretó su teléfono, negándose a dejar que las palabras sinceras y el toque de humor autocrítico lo hicieran cambiar de opinión.  
Pero Lydia le había enviado al doctor para que lo ayudara, y Derek le debía mucho a Lydia. Y a pesar de la actitud frívola de su amiga, sabía que el hombre no tenía nada más que total respeto por el trabajo de Stiles con las personas sin hogar.  
Las personas sin hogar, por el amor de Dios.  
Derek cerró los ojos. Desde los quince hasta los dieciocho había vivido en las calles, todos los días luchando para sobrevivir, y su única "familia" había sido Jordan. Habían estado pegados juntos. Cuidando uno del otro. Con la tendencia de Jordan a enfermarse y la propensión de Derek a meterse en peleas que le dejaban lesionado... Jesús, podrían haber utilizado los servicios de alguien como el doctor Stiles Stilinski.  
Derek tomó sus llaves. ─Dame la dirección.  
Diez minutos más tarde iba conduciendo por las calles su motocicleta favorita, una Indian Blackhawk. Mientras se desviaba por Sloat Boulevard hacia la autopista 1, consideró devolverse. Cuando ingresó al vecindario familiar de Stiles, el impulso se hizo más fuerte. ¿Por qué había accedido a esto?  
«Solo consigue que la motocicleta encienda y luego vuelve a tu enorme y creciente lista de tareas pendientes»  
La casa en buen estado de Stiles había sido meticulosamente restaurada, al igual que el resto de las casas de la época de los años 20 que se alineaban en la calle. La residencia de estilo mediterráneo tenía grandes ventanales, un camino de ladrillo, y un hermoso patio, una buena combinación. Un poco hogareño, si uno estaba en ese tipo de cosas.  
¿Quién no lo estaba?  
La puerta del garaje se abrió, y Stiles estaba ahí dentro, viendo su Harley. Derek se detuvo y estacionó su motocicleta en el camino de entrada.  
─He estado tratando durante veinte minutos de conseguir encenderla ─dijo Stiles mientras Derek entraba en el impecable garaje, ni una sola herramienta a la vista.  
Hombre, ¿cómo funcionaba el tipo sin necesidad de herramientas?  
─Realmente aprecio el que hayas venido ─dijo Stiles.  
─No hay problema.  
Stiles se mordió el labio. El automático gesto parecía un hábito bien establecido. Sus labios rojos y delgados contrastando con su pálida piel, llena de lunares y su mirada ámbar abierta, honesta y llena de una evidente inteligencia.  
Se habían ido los jeans y la flamante nueva chaqueta de montar de ayer. En lugar de ello, Stiles llevaba pantalones de color caqui y un polo más apropiado al académico que acechaba debajo.  
Stiles plantó su mano en su cadera, mirando la Harley. ─No puedo decidir si es la moto o si soy yo.  
─Tengo una WLA 1942 que también es una perra para encenderla.  
La mirada de Stiles subió en un segundo hasta la de Derek. ─ ¿Debería estar tomando su renuencia de manera personal?  
─Absolutamente.  
Stiles se rio y le envió a Derek una sonrisa. A pesar del cansancio y el momento incómodo de esta mañana, Derek sintió la necesidad de devolverle la sonrisa y se quedó pensando en el porqué. Sonó un timbre al fondo, interrumpiendo el momento.  
Stiles echó la cabeza hacia la casa. ─ ¿Te importa? Sólo tengo que apagar el horno.  
—Adelante.  
Stiles abrió la puerta que daba a lo que parecía ser la cocina haciendo que un delicioso olor flotara en el garaje. Sintiéndose ansioso, Derek se movió sobre sus pies mientras examinaba su entorno, tratando de recordar por qué había accedido a hacer el viaje hasta la casa de Stiles.  
Un sentimiento de obligación, en su mayoría. Curiosidad también, acerca del hombre que Lydia había estado mencionando desde hacía varios años. Derek había esperado que fuera serio, aburrido y tenso, no con el sentido autocrítico de humor de ayer. Empujar la moto hasta el taller tuvo que haber sido humillante. Era difícil no admirar como Stiles manejaba con tanta dignidad una situación embarazosa tras otra. Y cada interacción dejó a Derek un poco más curioso...  
Se frotó la mandíbula. Pero aún tenía trabajo saliéndole hasta por las orejas y una carrera de motos que organizar en honor de Jordan.  
Con el ceño fruncido, Derek miró a la pared del fondo que contenía una foto enmarcada, en tamaño póster, de una multitud de personas con carteles. Se acercó más, intrigado.  
La protesta se veía muy concurrida. Derek no tuvo problemas para averiguar el tema, una manifestación en apoyo al matrimonio gay. Carteles salpicaban la escena con consignas como: Abajo el DOMA y No odien, anulen la Prop 812. Y entonces vio a Stiles en la foto con un cartel que decía: Jesús tenía dos papás y él salió bien.  
Derek se tragó una risita y se giró para ver a Stiles volver a entrar en el garaje.  
─Genial lema ─Derek le señaló a Stiles con un gesto.  
Stiles siguió la mirada de Derek y otra sonrisa relajada apareció. ─No se me ocurrió otra frase, pero me pareció que esa bien valía la pena repetir.  
─Sin duda una ganadora.  
─Apela a mi amor por la ironía.  
Derek dejó escapar un gruñido divertido. ─Sé lo que quieres decir.  
Estaba a punto de darle la espalda al póster cuando vio a una mujer de mediana edad en la foto, de pie a la izquierda de Stiles, cabello castaño igual que el de Stiles. Los mismos ojos ámbar. Derek se inclinó para leer el letrero que sostenía la mujer. Además, de ser enorme, en él se podía leer: Estoy esperando a que mi hijo y su pareja logren la igualdad de derechos. Debajo había una fotografía ampliada de una invitación de boda.  
Stiles Stilinski e Isaac Lahey tienen el placer de invitarlos...  
La sorpresa ensanchó los ojos de Derek.  
─Mi madre ─dijo Stiles.  
Derek se aclaró la garganta, tratando de pensar en una respuesta. ─Apoyo.  
Ciertamente tenía que admirar su creatividad. Y la ironía.  
─No tienes ni idea ─dijo Stiles secamente─. Todavía está celebrando la muerte del DOMA. ─Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro─. Por desgracia, aún tiene la esperanza de llegar a usar esa invitación algún día.  
La pausa se alargó y se volvió incómoda, y Derek se sintió presionado para llenar el silencio. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿Felicitaciones por tu participación en el levantamiento de la prohibición del matrimonio gay? ¿Lo siento porque tu novio se fue y ahora no puedes disfrutar de los frutos de tu esfuerzo?  
O quizás: Felicitaciones, ganaste la guerra... pero perdiste la batalla.  
Derek pegó una mano en el bolsillo de atrás. ─La Harley.  
─Cierto ─dijo Stiles─. Ella está siendo terca.  
Agradecido por volver al trabajo, Derek dijo: ─Así que la moto está fría. Lo que significa que necesitas abrir la llave del combustible. ─Cruzó de vuelta a la moto para señalarle a Stiles las diferentes partes mientras él continuaba─. El obturador tiene que estar completamente hacia abajo. Después puedes darle unas cuantas patadas para imprimarla, y luego regresa y cierra el obturador de una. Dale vuelta a la llave de encendido, y mueve el acelerador un cuarto ─tocó la manija de la Harley─, y ella debería encenderse.  
Ante la mirada perdida en el rostro de Stiles, Derek vaciló. ¿El hombre siquiera sabía para qué servía el obturador? En serio, el hombre no tenía por qué haberse convertido en dueño de una motocicleta clásica. Tendría que haber empezado con un maldito ciclomotor.  
─Recuerda, esta máquina tiene una gran cantidad de compresión ─Derek continuó─. Tienes que respetarla. El contragolpe puede tirarte por encima del manillar.  
La expresión de Stiles pasó de un poco pérdida a vagamente preocupada, y Derek suprimió un suspiro. La visita "rápida" le iba a tomar más tiempo de lo que pensaba. Y, ciertamente, más tiempo del que podía permitirse.  
«Lo primero es lo primero, Hale»  
─ ¿Por qué no dejas que te enseñe cómo arrancarla? ─dijo Derek.  
Derek se montó en la motocicleta y corrió a través del proceso, explicando cada paso mientras lo hacía, logrando encenderla en su segundo intento. Satisfacción rodó a través de él, y aceleró el motor durante un momento, disfrutando del único y aterronado estruendo de una Harley.  
─La llevaré a dar una vuelta para que entre en calor ─dijo sobre el ruido─. Será más fácil para que practiques cuando ella no esté tan fría.  
Stiles asintió, y Derek la empujó hacia atrás y se dirigió por el camino de entrada.  
Al instante, se relajó, cruzando la calle. A pesar de estar totalmente desorientado, Stiles había conseguido elegir bien. Derek se acomodó en el asiento de cuero, cada vez más cómodo. Qué dulce paseo. Con toda la basura apilada hasta lo alto en su agenda actual, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que había dado un paseo sin un destino en mente, sólo por diversión?  
Se sentía como siempre.  
Derek condujo por la calle y alrededor de la manzana, disfrutando de la agilidad y la suave suspensión antes de su regreso a la entrada. Mientras que la moto seguía vibrando inactiva, Derek miró a Stiles, que parecía estar teniendo dudas acerca de su compra. No ser capaz ni siquiera de arrancarla definitivamente pondría un freno a las cosas.  
─Escucha ─dijo Derek sobre el motor retumbante─, si quieres, esta semana después del trabajo puedo enseñarte todos sus caprichos.  
« ¿En qué tiempo libre?»  
Derek hizo el molesto pensamiento a un lado. Si no había nada más, la Harley lo que menos merecía era a un conductor educado. Podía darse el lujo de una hora al final de sus días. Además, Stiles no era tan rutinario y poco aventurero como se lo había imaginado. A pesar de ir en contra de su consejo, la dedicación del hombre a su compra estaba empezando a crecer en Derek.  
Stiles lo miró aliviado. ─Eso sería genial.  
─Desde este domingo, vamos a empezar en la mañana. ─Derek hizo un gesto hacia la Harley─. ¿Estás listo para darle una vuelta?  
─Sí ─dijo Stiles, tratando de alcanzar la manija─. Sólo...  
La mirada de Stiles captó algo a la distancia y la sostuvo ahí, con los labios apretados, y luego cerró brevemente los ojos antes de enfrentarse a la calle de nuevo. Derek miró por encima del hombro y descubrió la razón de la interrupción.  
Un hombre atractivo y atlético luciendo unos pantalones cortos y zapatos deportivos cerró la puerta del conductor de un elegante Range Rover ahora aparcado trasversalmente frente a la casa de Stiles. Un segundo hombre salió del carro. Derek mató el interruptor de la Harley, y el motor murió, con un último estruendo vibrando en el aire.  
─Cristo ─Stiles murmuró─. Isaac trajo a su novio.  
Isaac, como el Isaac Lahey que aparece en la invitación de boda. Bueno, eso explicaba el aspecto temeroso y desencajado en la cara de Stiles. Vieron a los dos hombres abrir el maletero del Range Rover.  
─No puedo creer que haya traído a su nuevo novio ─dijo Stiles de nuevo─. Maldita sea.  
Aturdido por la fuerza detrás de las palabras susurradas de Stiles, Derek se giró hacia él. El tipo que se había enfrentado con gracia a la total humillación pública en las calles de Beacon Hills parecía estar perdiendo su mierda. Ansiedad brillaba en sus ojos. Al parecer, su compostura y sentido del humor se evaporaban cuando se enfrentaba a su ex.  
─ ¿Cómo se supone que voy a actuar? ─Stiles susurró con fuerza─. ¿Amable? ¿Fríamente cordial? ¿O simplemente tendré que ignorar a su nuevo novio? Sé que una cosa es segura. Definitivamente no quiero actuar como un desesperado ex. ─Stiles apartó su cabello de la cara, el pánico creciente salía de él en oleadas lo suficientemente gruesas como para ahogar a un caballo─. Y, por Dios, ¿qué estaba pensando al pedirle a Isaac que viniera a buscar sus cosas?  
Desafortunadamente, Stiles estaba ocupado divagando, y Derek lanzó una mirada a los dos hombres que ahora se acercaban. Justo para lo que realmente no tenía tiempo, verse inmiscuido en medio de un maldito culebrón. Los balbuceos inconexos de Stiles finalmente se extinguieron mientras Isaac se acercaba por el camino de entrada.  
La voz de Stiles sonaba tensa, pero al menos todos los signos de su balbuceo se habían desvanecido. ─Hey, Isaac.  
El ex, por el contrario, parecía completamente imperturbable.  
─ ¿Esta es la motocicleta que compraste? ─Isaac tenía el cabello rubio, ojos verdes, y una pequeña arruga de preocupación entre sus cejas─. ¿Estás tratando de matarte, Stiles?  
Color tiñó las mejillas de Stiles, su expresión abierta, expuesta, recordándole a Derek la de Jordan. Y su milenaria necesidad de proteger vibró a través de Derek. Tuvo que obligarse a agarrar las asas de la Harley.  
Había pasado sus años de adolescencia utilizando sus puños para defender a su amigo contra los matones homofóbicos, pero Isaac no era uno de esos. Y esta no era la pelea de Derek. Además, el ex tenía razón. Claramente Stiles era tan novato como lo había hecho sonar. Pero por alguna razón, el marcado rastro de alarma en la voz de Isaac cabreaba a Derek, sobre todo porque Isaac parecía completamente en control, mientras que Stiles parecía estar demasiado agitado como para responder. Aunque era preferible a que balbuceara, Derek esperaba que la lengua trabada de Stiles no continuara. Porque alguien tenía que decir algo...  
El momento incómodo se extendió hasta el punto en que Derek no pudo aguantar más el tenso silencio. ─Stiles la está manejando muy bien ─Derek mintió.  
─Bien ─era un término relativo, por supuesto. Pero él optó por ignorar la "¿está tomándome el pelo?" mirada que le lanzó a Stiles y luego en dirección a Derek. No había falsa valentía viniendo del hombre. Lo que siguió fue un toque de escepticismo en los ojos de Isaac que le puso los pelos de punta a Derek aún más.  
─ ¿Qué tan bien conoces a Stiles? ─preguntó Isaac.  
Ni por su vida, Derek pudo detener las ásperas palabras que salieron por su boca después. Quizás porque, con la simple elevación de la ceja, Isaac había más o menos llamado a Derek mentiroso ─lo cual no tendría por qué haberlo cabreado tanto excepto por el hecho de que era verdad. Quizás estaba irritado por el buen tono de voz de Isaac mientras que Stiles parecía tan malditamente miserable, el aparente desequilibrio de poder siempre desencadenaba en él una acción reflexiva.  
Proteger a Jordan había sido el trabajo más importante de Derek. Pero el uso de los puños ya no era una opción. Las palabras, sin embargo, eran otra cosa.  
Por lo que a menudo Derek estallaba con cualquier cosa con cero planificación anticipada.  
─Lo conozco bastante bien ─dijo Derek, con la esperanza de bajarle los humos a Isaac y nivelar el campo de juego para Stiles, por así decirlo─. Stiles me trajo a casa anoche y follamos hasta que se nos estallaron las tapas de los sesos.  
Wow, eso se sentía demasiado extraño saliendo de su boca.  
El silencio que siguió duró el tiempo suficiente para que Derek notara la mandíbula floja de Stiles y la expresión en blanco en el rostro de Isaac. El nuevo novio apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado. Derek no podía estar seguro, pero el hombre podría estar tratando de evitar reírse.  
Finalmente, Isaac estudió a Derek, su mirada a la deriva sobre sus jeans agujereados, descolorida camiseta, y botas de trabajo. ─Stiles durmió contigo anoche ─dijo Isaac, un signo de interrogación enterrado al final.  
¿Estaba retándolo a confirmar su declaración? Derek se cruzó de brazos, perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia con el hombre por llamarlo tan abiertamente mentiroso.  
─Sí. ─Como si su declaración anterior no hubiera sido lo suficientemente loca, Derek se encontró subiendo la apuesta─. Hemos estado bastante calientes y pesados por un tiempo.  
─Interesante ─dijo Isaac, con una expresión indescifrable. Dos latidos pasaron antes de que Isaac mirara a Stiles─. ¿Así que supongo que va a asistir a la fiesta de cóctel de Lydia, como tu cita?  
« ¿Cita?»  
La boca de Stiles se abrió, pero no salió ningún sonido. A medida que continuaba el silencio de aquel hombre, Derek se movía en la motocicleta, la tensión incómoda haciendo que sus músculos se tensaran. La expresión del rostro de Isaac estaba clara. Él no creía ni una sola palabra de lo que Derek había dicho, y la respuesta a la pregunta acerca de la fiesta era simplemente una prueba. Si Derek decía que no, Isaac demostraría que había tenido razón.  
Pero si Derek decía que sí...  
Jesús, ¿en qué estaba pensando? No podía decir que sí. Derek conocía a un montón de gente que se balanceaba de esa manera, y Jordan había sido bisexual, pero Derek no estaba seguro de que pudiera incluso fingir sentirse atraído por un hombre. Por supuesto, él era un experto habla mierda, lo que lo ayudaba a abrirse camino a través de casi cualquier cosa.  
«Tú no tienes tiempo para esto»  
Derek abrió la boca para refutar la ridícula idea de la "cita" y luego miró la expresión en el rostro de Stiles. El hombre estaba sangrando vulnerabilidad. Y después de tres años en la calle con un amigo que había sido un objetivo constante, Derek no podía cambiar ahora. El modo protector lo tenía tan arraigado como la respiración. Las palabras salieron disparadas antes de que pudiera detenerlas.  
─Sí, voy a estar ahí. No me perdería la fiesta de Lydia por nada del mundo ─dijo Derek.  
Mierda. Sólo podía imaginar la risa histérica que vendría de Lydia ahora.  
La voz de Stiles era tensa. ─Sí, Derek estará presente conmigo.  
Bueno, doble mierda. Stiles era un pésimo mentiroso. La luz en los ojos de Isaac transmitió su completo escepticismo. No le creía a ninguno de los dos. Y Derek decidió que el hombre debía de ser un idiota total.  
Un idiota muy astuto, pero no obstante un idiota.  
─Voy a recoger lo que queda de mis cosas ─dijo Isaac.  
Stiles señaló hacia las seis cajas prolijamente apiladas a un lado del garaje. ─Sigue.  
Tan pronto como Isaac y su novio se alejaron, cada uno con dos cajas de cartón mientras se dirigían a la Range Rover, Stiles se inclinó en dirección a Derek.  
─ ¿Por qué demonios le dijiste todo eso? ─Stiles susurró, con sus ojos azules ardiendo.  
Derek ignoró la agitación en su estómago mientras se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo. ─Él me estaba jodiendo ─dijo, odiando sentirse tan a la defensiva─. ¿Cómo diablos has pasado dos años, con ese idiota?  
Frunció el ceño mientras observaba a Isaac organizar las cajas en la parte trasera de su camioneta.  
─Él no es normalmente un idiota. ─Stiles se frotó la frente─. Creo que tu presencia en nuestra ─mi─ entrada realmente lo trastornó.  
Derek señaló al novio rubio ayudando a Isaac a cargar el Range Rover. ─ ¿Como quería que tú lo estuvieras al alardear a su nuevo pedazo de culo delante de ti?  
En serio, ¿qué estaba mal con él hoy?  
Derek dejó caer el brazo y tiró de las riendas de su ira. El ex regresó al garaje, solo, y Stiles intentó no parecer afectado por su presencia, pero fracasó espectacularmente. Derek esperaba que el buen doctor Stilinski sobresaliera en su trabajo, porque el tipo apestaba en lo que a motocicletas se refería y en recoger los pedazos después de una relación fallida. Y realmente apestaba al pretender que estaba bien en presencia de su ex.  
Derek le lazó a Isaac una gran sonrisa, decidido a hacer que el hombre se sintiera incómodo, si tal cosa fuere posible. Quizás entonces Isaac no se daría cuenta de lo miserable que Stiles lucía.  
─ ¿Necesitas ayuda con esas dos últimas? ─preguntó Derek.  
─No, yo las llevo ─dijo Isaac.  
─No me importaría.  
─No hay necesidad de que te molestes.  
─No es ninguna molestia. Me siento muy motivado ─dijo Derek─. Porque cuanto antes te vayas, más pronto Stiles y yo podemos volver a ese columpio sexual.  
Isaac se detuvo en medio de recoger las cajas restantes. ─Stiles no tiene un columpio sexual.  
La sonrisa que secuestró todo el rostro de Derek era enorme. ─Ahora lo tiene.  
Hombre, realmente se había levantado por el lado malo de la cama esta mañana.  
Stiles sonaba derrotado. ─Simplemente no sabes cuándo callarte, ¿verdad?  
─Es un don. ─dijo Derek.  
O una maldición, dependiendo del día.  
Por un breve momento, el imperturbable Isaac pareció titubear, menos seguro de sí mismo. Bueno, dejemos que el hijo de puta tenga sus dudas. Finalmente, Isaac sacudió la cabeza, la expresión serena regresó mientras sostenía las dos últimas cajas en sus brazos.  
─Supongo que los veré a los dos en la fiesta de Lydia ─Isaac dijo al pasar.  
La sonrisa de Derek regresó. ─Lo espero con ansias.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siii lo siento no tengo perdón pero he estado muy liada, pero aquí les dejo este capítulo y espero el sábado subir el siguiente y quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los q me dieron su apoyo bueno sin más les dejo esto.

Capítulo 3  
Treinta minutos más tarde, Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando oyó el bip, bip, bip de la combinación de la entrada sin llave frente a su casa, y Lydia se arrastró al interior con sus ademanes extravagantes. Un paquete firmemente enrollado de energía en un cuerpo compacto de uno con setenta de estatura, parecía vestida con ropa informal, pero Stiles sabía que el conjunto de Gucci había costado una fortuna. La delgada figura de Lydia lucía una camiseta de manga larga de cachemira y ligera falda negra.  
Stiles solo esperaba que el hombre hubiera traído todos sus poderes de persuasión con él.  
Lydia cerró la puerta y se detuvo, evaluando a Stiles y Derek desde donde estaban sentados en la sala. ─Necesito un Bloody Mary.  
─Apenas son las once de la mañana ─dijo Stiles.  
Sin embargo, Dios sabía, que después de la visita de Isaac y la francotiradora boca de Derek, Stiles también sentía la necesidad de una bebida.  
─Sí, un mal quita otro mal y todo eso ─dijo Lydia mientras alisaba un mechón de cabello negro de la frente─. ¿No podrías haber esperado hasta un mejor momento? ¿Cómo el año que viene?  
Stiles dijo con firmeza: ─No.  
Lo primero que Stiles había hecho después de que Isaac se hubiera ido fue llamar a Lydia e insistir que viniera. Normalmente se habría apiadado de su amiga, pero esta vez las protestas por la astronómica resaca que tenía Lydia no fueron escuchadas. Stiles lo necesitaba para hacer entrar en razón a Derek. Además, era lo justo. Lydia era la que le había recomendado a Stiles que buscara a Derek en primer lugar, y Lydia había olvidado mencionar que el hombre estaba loco.  
Stiles habría recordado tal descripción.  
Lydia cruzó la sala hacia Derek, donde él estaba situado en el mini bar, mezclando el Bloody Mary.  
─Recuerda, Lydia ─Derek dijo─. La reunión de esta tarde sobre la carrera de póker no puede durar más de cuarenta y cinco minutos, como máximo.  
─Haré mi mejor esfuerzo ─Lydia aceptó la bebida con un gracias murmurado─. Pero no puedo garantizar nada.  
Derek señaló con el dedo en dirección de Lydia. ─No me hagas sacar un cronometro.  
─De acuerdo ─dijo Lydia─. Con tal de que no me hagas beber sola.  
Derek sacó amablemente una cerveza de la pequeña nevera, y Stiles tuvo la impresión que el patrón de interacción mutuamente tolerante había sido forjado hacía siglos.  
─Vi el blog la semana pasada ─Lydia le dijo a Derek─. Tengo que decir, que tu post fue inspirador.  
Sorprendido, Stiles miró al mecánico. ─ ¿Tienes un blog?  
─Sí. ─Derek retorció la tapa de la botella abriéndola con un pop silbante─. Acerca de motos de época. ─Movió la tapa entre los dedos, y la tiró en el cubo de basura de acero inoxidable haciendo ping, al caer en el interior.  
Lydia sonrió mientras observaba el procedimiento. ─Eso no deja de divertirme ─dijo, dirigiéndose a Stiles─. ¿No es lo más marimacho que alguna vez hayas visto?  
En lugar de contestar, Stiles se dirigió a Derek. ─ ¿Qué escribes?  
─La semana pasada expliqué lo que produce el sonido único de una Harley, comenzando con una explicación acerca de los cuatro ciclos de generación de energía. ─Una leve sonrisa se deslizó por el rostro de Derek─. El mamar, el apretón, la explosión, y el golpe.  
─Suena como mi noche de ayer por la noche. ─Lydia le envió a Derek una expresión inocente─. El mamar y el apretón fueron buenos. Pero el golpe y la explosión fueron fenomenales.  
─No queremos oírte hablar de eso ─dijo Stiles.  
─Cariño, eso es porque ya no estás teniendo sexo regularmente ─Lydia hizo un gesto hacia la bahía en la ventana─. Vives en Beacon Hills, por Dios. Hay un gran mundo gay por ahí con un montón de hombres para todo el mundo. ─Su mirada se posó en Stiles, bajando la voz una octava─. Es tiempo, Stiles.  
«Es tiempo, Stiles».  
Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Stiles, y él desvió su atención hacia la ventana y la Harley aparcada en la entrada. Hasta este punto, había estado evitando los consejos de Lydia acerca de seguir adelante ─la pérdida de su vida sexual era el menor de sus problemas. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que Lydia se refería a algo más importante.  
El aferrarse a los recuerdos de tiempos mejores con Isaac era infructuoso, pero Stiles había invertido dos años de su vida en su relación. «Dos años». Y dejar de lado sus esperanzas para siempre había demostrado ser más difícil de lo que jamás había imaginado.  
Lydia interrumpió sus pensamientos. ─Necesitas empezar a salir.  
─Es cierto ─dijo Stiles. Pero después de haberse equivocado tanto, ¿cómo iba a volver a confiar en su elección de un potencial compañero de nuevo? Stiles empujó el pensamiento a un lado─. Excepto que ahora Isaac cree que estoy acostándome con Derek.  
Lydia se atragantó con su bebida, su cara se puso roja, mientras luchaba por respirar. Por un momento Stiles pensó que necesitaría ayudar a despejar las vías respiratorias de su amigo.  
─Derek es hetero rematado. Ni siquiera emborrachándolo se puede tomar ventaja de él. ─Lydia fingió verse abatida. No se había ganado el apodo de la diva del drama por nada─.   
─ ¿Por qué Isaac piensa que estás acostándote con Derek?  
─Porque yo le dije que lo estábamos haciendo ─dijo Derek.  
Lydia sostuvo su vaso, congelada, su único movimiento fue un lento parpadeo. Cuando por fin se recuperó, se dejó caer en una silla. ─Ahora estoy confundida.  
─Bienvenido al club ─Stiles murmuró.  
No es que dormir con Derek fuera una idea repulsiva. ¿Quién no admiraría su belleza clásica, cuerpo matador, y su confiada actitud? Derek era atrevido, sin complejos, y tan áspero en los bordes que parecía tener una coraza de vidrio tallado alrededor. La crudeza terrenal le confería un impresionante magnetismo animal.  
─ ¿Qué hay de confuso en esto? ─dijo Derek. Tomó un trago de su botella, su manzana de Adán haciendo un lento y fascinante movimiento─. Voy a la fiesta y pretendo ser el amiguito especial de Stiles.  
La cabeza de Stiles latió, un dolor de cabeza asesino parecía estar comenzando. ─Realmente no quieres venir.  
─Diablos, claro que si quiero ─dijo Derek en señal de protesta─. No voy a dejar que ese idiota me llame mentiroso y se salga con la suya.  
─Pero tú estabas mintiendo ─dijo Stiles.  
─ ¡Ha! ─Derek señaló con su botella a Stiles─. Pero él no puede probar eso, ¿verdad?  
Stiles apretó su frente entre el pulgar y el dedo índice, con la esperanza de frustrar la migraña en ciernes. Mi Dios, el hombre realmente quería seguir adelante con el ridículo plan.  
Stiles se giró hacia Lydia. ─Él es tu amigo. ¿No puedes convencerlo de no ir?  
─ ¿Yo? ─Lydia llevó su mano al pecho─. No me perdería el espectáculo de falso-homo ni por todos los zapatos Gucci de Rodeo Drive. Además, una vez que Derek Hale tiene una idea en la cabeza, ni la amenaza del infierno, ni unos pantalones demasiado cortos harían que la olvidara. Hetero o no, va a ser un novio de reserva fabuloso.  
Derek movió la cabeza. ─ ¿Novio de reserva?  
─Ya sabes ─dijo Lydia─. El novio sustituto, al menos es así como yo uso el término. No es un novio de verdad, sólo una conveniencia. Solamente con el propósito de mostrarlo. A veces se utiliza para hacer que el ex se ponga celoso.  
─No quiero hacer que el ex se ponga celoso ─dijo Stiles─. Eso es un movimiento de niños de escuela secundaria.  
─ ¿Sí? ─dijo Derek secamente─. Bueno, a mi niña interior de doce años, le encantaría ver a Isaac celoso.  
Lydia volvió su mirada a Stiles. ─Ya sabes lo mucho que admiro la dedicación de Isaac a la Clínica Front Street.  
Stiles se estremeció mentalmente, pero no debido al rápido cambio de tema. Se había aclimatado a las agitadas e incongruentes divagaciones de Lydia hace mucho tiempo. Pero el nuevo tema traído a colación lo dejaba preocupado acerca de lo que podría explotar de la boca de su amiga de al lado. Con Lydia, el peligro acechaba en cada benigna esquina.  
─Isaac es un gran tipo y un médico fantástico. Casi demasiado dedicado a sus pacientes si me lo preguntas ─Lydia continuó─. Pero él siempre es tan... fríamente separado. Juro que si su pulso fuera un poco más bajo, tendríamos que haberlo declarado muerto hace mucho tiempo ─lanzó una mirada a Stiles─. Nunca pensé que él fuera el adecuado para ti.  
Cristo, ¿cómo su amigo se había dado cuenta de la verdad, mientras que Stiles había permanecido tan inconsciente? Cuando Derek había abierto la boca y mintió acerca de su relación, el primer instinto de Stiles había sido negar, negar y negar. Sobre todo porque sabía que cuánto más lejos fuera la mentira más lejos lo llevaría de la reconciliación.  
Sí, él comprendía que habían terminado, y se tenía demasiado auto-respeto como para aferrarse a alguien quien obviamente había seguido adelante. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de él seguía pensando que si Isaac regresaba, entonces no habría pasado dos años estando realmente tan equivocado...  
Una sonrisa se deslizó hasta la cara de Lydia. ─También me gustaría ver a Isaac celoso. De hecho, nada podría entretenerme más que ver a Derek agitando sus plumas implacablemente ante El Hombre de Hielo.  
─Entonces simplemente me saltaré la fiesta ─dijo Stiles.  
─No, no puedes ─dijo Lydia con calma─. La planeé específicamente para ti e Isaac.  
Derek le lanzó una mirada confusa a Stiles, pero él estaba demasiado agotado mentalmente por la idea de una velada con Derek, Isaac, y el nuevo novio en la misma habitación para explicar su origen. Lydia, en cambio, era una máquina de energía perpetua.  
El entusiasmo de Lydia se mostraba en su voz. ─La Clínica Front Street está recibiendo el premio humanitario del Consejo de Beacon Hills sobre el VIH.  
─ ¿Y…? ─preguntó Derek.  
─Y yo organicé una fiesta para celebrarlo ─dijo Lydia como si la respuesta debiera ser obvia─. Isaac, Stiles y yo nos partimos el culo trabajando para conseguir tener esa clínica en funcionamiento. Un cheque de cien mil dólares destinado a nuestro proyecto de vivienda y una placa pegajosa inscrita con los nombres de Stiles e Isaac debe celebrarse con estilo.  
Stiles miró a Lydia. ─Podrías cancelar la fiesta.  
─Pero he comprado suficiente caviar como para un centenar de personas ─dijo Lydia─. ¿Qué haría con un pedido tan grande de huevos de pescado?  
─ ¿Donarlos a un banco local de alimentos? ─Stiles sugirió esperanzado.  
─Dios mío, no ─dijo Lydia, como si Stiles hubiera dicho que todos deberían comer gazpacho con sus dedos─. La orden viene de Caviar House and Prunier en Londres. Eso exige un paladar que pueda apreciar la calidad.  
─Deja de pretender ser una snob, Lydia ─dijo Derek.  
─Cariño, no estoy fingiendo.  
Por una vez, Derek tenía razón. Lydia era solo espectáculo. Stiles había sospechado durante mucho tiempo que el que Lydia afirmara que perseguía a los hombres bordeaba en ser una enorme exageración.  
Conquistas sexuales cuestionables a un lado, Lydia solía servir para el Consejo de Beacon Hills sobre el VIH, que es como Stiles lo había conocido. Cuando Stiles e Isaac habían previsto primero una clínica para las personas sin hogar, Lydia había trabajado sin descanso entre bastidores para asegurar que tuvieran un apoyo financiero adecuado. La energía de la chica era increíble, si no inagotable.  
─Bueno, si no estás cancelando la fiesta, me voy ─dijo Derek.  
Lydia estrechó su mirada en Derek. ─Este no es el tipo de evento de cerveza-y-una-canasta-con-alas-de-pollo. ¿Estarás a la altura?  
─Definitivamente ─dijo Derek.  
─A las siete, dos semanas a partir de hoy ─dijo Lydia─. En mi casa.  
─Voy a ser el único con collar de perro de cuero ─dijo Derek.  
Lydia se rio, Derek sonrió, y Stiles dejó escapar un gemido.  
Cristo, esto iba a ser un desastre.


End file.
